


[Podfic] Come on, let's get lost - by iridescentglow

by Eolivet



Category: Survivor (TV 2000), Survivor RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolivet/pseuds/Eolivet
Summary: A month after returning from Fiji, Adam goes to visit Jay in Florida. Things were complicated in the game and they're not much simpler now.A podfic of "Come on, let's get lost" by iridescentglow





	[Podfic] Come on, let's get lost - by iridescentglow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come on, let’s get lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940085) by [iridescentglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow). 



> Inspired by [Come on, let's get lost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8940085) by [iridescentglow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentglow/pseuds/iridescentglow)

**[](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ppbgmm73psnl12/Come_on%2C_let%27s_get_lost_-_by_iridescentglow.mp3) **

 

**Length:** 31:15  
**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ppbgmm73psnl12/Come_on%2C_let%27s_get_lost_-_by_iridescentglow.mp3) (29.2 MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to iridescentglow for her gracious permission to record this -- it was an honor and a privilege. My favorite story about my favorite pairing from my favorite (newbie) season of Survivor ever ... who could ask for anything more?
> 
> Special thanks to my husband for beta-listening, even though he only knows these characters as "oh, he's irritating" and "I don't remember him."
> 
> Thank you for listening. :)


End file.
